Two Worlds Collide
by silent.symphonies
Summary: So here I am, on tour with Connect 3. Because Shane's psychiatrist is my boss and wants me to help Shane. Help Shane become a better person. Well at least, that's what's supposed to happen on tour. But things never turn out as they are planned...
1. I Said Things I Didn't Mean

_Disclaimer: Nope…I just don't own it_

_Song: Meet you There – Busted_

"**I said things I didn't mean, Should have stayed calm"**

I watched as he walked into the room. His hair a mess and his clothes, well not something a normal guy would wear. Marching up to me he didn't say a word. I was subbing for our receptionist Essence. Normally I was only an intern, helping out here and there, but that's not where this all starts.

"Am I in the right building?" He asked his voice harsh and cold

"If you mean you have an appointment for Dr. Dean's, then yes" I said making my voice monotone to match his

"Shane Grey" He said and my mouth dropped. Shane Grey was at…our psychiatrist office. Clearing my throat and looking down at the list of patients for today I saw his name. And it seemed to be magnified, almost bold. And I wondered how I never noticed it before.

"Umm…yes, you can see her now. First door on the left" I said pointing down the hall. And with that Shane Grey disappeared.

"Mitchie" Ms. Dean said over the speaker phone

"Yes, Ms. Dean" I said

"Would you like to observe this time. I'll let Amanda man the desk" She said. And I knew that I wasn't supposed to turn this opportunity down. Not at all.

"Yes, I'm coming" I said standing up and walking out from around the desk.

"Have fun" Amanda said slipping back behind the desk.

I took a big gulp of air as I wondered down the hall. Opening the door I saw Ms. Dean smiling. And on the couch was a very unhappy looking Shane Grey. She motioned for me to come forward and I did. Even though my legs felt like they were in auto-pilot. She pointed to the chair next to her and I sat down.

"What is she doing here" He spat

"Mr. Grey, this is Mitchie she is one of our finest interns and _I _have asked her to observe this session.

"Great another screaming fan girl" He said sarcastically

"For your information, I'm not a fan of Connect 3 at all" I said lying. Oh gosh, what did I just say? Blushing I looked down at my chucks.

"Joy, it's another hater then" He said

"Hey, it's….not…like t-t-that" I said trying to think of what to say.

"Sure it isn't because you're a…"He started before he was cut off

"Okay, let's begin" Ms, Dean said telling me with her eyes to behave. And I said back that I was trying.

"Shane what brings you here?" She asked

"Nate, thinks it would do me some justice to see a psychiatrist." he said fiddling with his so called 'purity' ring.

"And do you agree with him?" She asked

"No" Great a guy who only gives one word answers. This should be fun. I thought rolling my eyes, receiving a reprimanding stare for Ms. Dean. Sorry I mouthed.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" She asked

"Uh…because I have 'issues' according to my manager" he said

"Well Shane you're done for today for ONE reason"

"Whatever" he said dismissing what she just said

"But you're touring again next week" She said

"Yeah, so what?" he asked in an obnoxious tone

"And I've been talking to Jeff, your manager" She said

"Great" he said sarcastically

"And he thinks it's best that Mitchie goes on tour with you to continue the sessions. And I trust her to do a good job of keeping you in line." She said

"What?!!!!!!!" We both screamed

"Mitchie," She said turning to face me "I've talked to your parents you're going to be…umm…like peer mediating Shane while he's on tour"

"But what about school?" I asked

"Who gives a shit about school" Shane said

"Shane language, and Mitchie we're gotten that taken care of" She said

"You're kidding me. I have to go on tour with him" I said

"Don't be too pleased sweetie" He said

"Don't call me sweetie." I said drawing the line

"Whatever" He said dismissing the thought.

"Fine, I'll do it" I said giving in

"Great, I'll e-mail you every day, oh and catch" She said throwing me a P.D.A.

"Thanks" I said

"Well you're going to need it" She said

"Okay then can I go" Shane said in an irritated voice. Gosh, what is wrong with him. He has everything, but doesn't see it.

"One minute. Mitchie you can go home now and don't worry about coming back to work for the next week" She said dismissing us

"You're not seriously coming on tour with us?" he asked

"Well apparently I am" I said grabbing my coat and purse from around the counter

"Well then I guess we could try to get along" He said

"Get along with what? A jerk of a popstar who has everything, but doesn't seem to realize that he's living everyone else's dreams" I said opening the door to leave

"It's rockstar" he said

"You've got to be kidding me" I said stepping out into the cool autumn air

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be so bitchie" He said

"Well than maybe you should be more like a real person" I retorted back. And seeing something change in his eyes, I felt sort of bad for him

"I didn't know that even you thought that about me" He said, his voice low

"Well that's one thing that you'd never know about a person" I said turning to walk home

"Mitchie wait" He said turning me around to face me

"What?" I asked impatient to just get home

"I can be a real person" he said

"I believe you can too, but that's something you're going to have to prove to everyone else" I said

"Well can I prove it to you?" He asked

"You're going to have to" I said

"Can I see your cell phone?" he asked and I shrugged giving it to him

I watched as he punched in some numbers and called his own phone. Saving the number as Shane on my phone and as Mitchie on his. I watched him close his phone and slip it back into his pocket before closing mine and giving it back to me.

"I'll prove it to you" he said before walking away from me.

Well this tour could be interesting after all.

**.Glass**


	2. I Just Take a Deep Breath

Disclaimer:….you get the picture

_Song: Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls_

"**I just take a deep breath, and look in your eyes"**

I had got home at about two. I had a week in this town before the tour…the tour. I have to call Caitlyn. Rushing up the stairs I shut my door and fell on the bed. Pressing number two on my cell phone I listened to the familiar callback tone of Caitlyn's cell.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" She asked

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" I asked hoping that she would say yes

"I kinda have dance class" She admitted sheepishly.

"Can't you skip today?" I asked starting to get a tad impatient.

"I guess, it's an extra class I was taking today anyway…I mean I'll think about it" She said unsurely. I could tell I was going to need some help making her mind up.

"My mom's baking…brownies I think" I said bribing her

"Brownies?' She said her voice perking up

"Brownies" I said back at her

"I'll be there in ten minutes" She said before hanging up.

Ten minutes I thought. Ten minutes to do nothing…ten minutes. Wandering aimlessly around my room I smiled at the thought of Caitlyn coming over. I've known Caitlyn pretty much my whole life. We're pretty much inseparable and each of our parents think of us as an extra daughter. Parents…

"MMMMMMMMMMMMooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" I yelled bounding down the stairs

"In here" She said from the kitchen

"Why didn't you tell me about the tour?" I asked her. Her body seemed to stiffen as I asked the question.

"Well it was going to be a surprise" She spoke softly like all mothers did

"But mom…" I whined

"Honey, I know how much you like Connect 3. You may act like you don't, but honey it's good for you. Maybe you can jumpstart a singing career." She said

"Mom…" I said my voice soft this time

"Honey, I've heard you sing before. And you're talented. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mom" She said

"Fine, I believe you. But next time some warning before hand might be nice" I said just as the doorbell rang.

"Mitchieeeeeeee!" Caitlyn yelled as soon as I flung the door open. She gave be a bear hug as if I didn't just talk to her.

"Hi, Caitlyn come on in I made brownies" My mom said sprinkling powdered sugar on top of them.

"Yum, brownies" We both said grabbing one and taking them up the stairs and to my room.

"So what's so major I had to skip dance class to come over?" Caitlyn asked while finishing off her brownie on my bed

"I'm…uh…well…you…see…" I just couldn't find the right words to tell her that I wasn't spending senior year with her.

"Spit it out Mitchie, it can't be that bad" She said flopping on my bed. Oh, yes it can't be that bad.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…" Okay this was pointless

"What is it Mitchie" She almost screamed at me

"I'm not coming back to school this year" I said staring down at my carpeted floor

"You're just pulling my leg right?" She said as if she was on edge. I shook my head no and waited for her response.

"Wait why?" She asked after a few moments of awkward silence

"Hold on a second" I said as my phones ringing filled the room with secondhand serenades serenading.

"Hello" I said not bothering with looking at my caller ID

"Mitchie, Jeff is like spazzing out right now…help" The familiar voice said. Turning my back to face Caitlyn I took a deep breath before answering.

"Shane…is there a reason that Jeff is spazzing out?" I asked

"Umm…I might've done something to one of those pesky press people" he said sheepishly

"Shane! What happened to I can be a real person?" I gasped in horror of this all

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just…he was soooooooo annoying" He said

"Shane I want you to put Jeff on the phone" I said sternly

"Hello Mitchie" A strong voice said through the phone

"Hi, Jeff Shane's well…Shane…Shane was being a jerk again wasn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah…jerk's a good word for it" The sift echo of an I heard that floated into my phone

"Jeff I want you to just take a few deep breaths" I said and I listened as he did so

"Oh, that's much better" He said

"Glad to be of service" I said

"Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow" He said…tomorrow?

"Jeff wait!"I said causing him to hold off on hanging up

"What do you mean see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh, we're picking you up tomorrow so be outside your house at one…in the afternoon of course" He said

"Okay well then by…I guess" I said

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked as I turned around

"The reason I'm not going back to school. And can you get my luggage bag out?" I told her

"Yeah, I can and what exactly is the reason?" She asked me

"You know how I work at a Physiatrist office." I said pausing to listen for her response

"Yeah" She said her voice telling me to continue.

"Well Shane Grey is her patient and I'm going to be helping him be less of a jerk while he's on tour" I explained

"Will you get Nate's number for me?" She asked and I wacked her with my pillow laughing at her silliness.

"Help me pack?" I asked as she nodded yes.

With that my room was filled with clothes and objects making their way into my suitcases. This is going to be fun.

**.Glass**


	3. All I Had To Say Is Goodbye

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it

_Song: Goodbye- Secondhand Serenade_

"_**All I had to say is goodbye, we're better off this way"**_

I sat in front of my house waiting for them to arrive. Caitlyn was drawing aimlessly on her chucks next to me and my parents were sitting on the porch behind us. We were waiting, none of us uttering a word. The silence was unbearable, but I forced myself to stay quiet.

Then they showed up. Nate was the first to walk out of the bus and I could feel Caitlyn squirm with the sight of him. I smiled and gave her a bear hug. We uttered a few goodbyes before letting go and I saw that Jeff had already taken my luggage.

My parents didn't fall short on the goodbyes either. My mother reminded me that I had to update her at least once a week. And I felt a tear fall from my check as she gave me yet another hug. My dad on the other had muttered only a simple goodbye and a hug.

I wasn't really sure how I managed to get on the tour bus, but I did. Staring out the window I waved as we pulled away from my house. A few tears escaped my eyes, causing Nate to come a take the seat next to me.

"It's always the hardest the first time" he said as I wiped what little tears away from my checks.

"Was it like this your first time?" I asked

"Yes, I remember calling home eight times that first day" He said laughing a little. I guess he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess we haven't formally met. I'm Mitchie Torres" I said

"And I'm Nate Blu" He said

"Well, I guess I should find Shane" I said trying to get off

"I wouldn't do that. Last we heard from him he threw a hissy fit and marched off to his bunk" He said

"Well, I'm here to fix that temper issues he has" I said

"Well…I guess…if you want to…" He started to say trying to find the correct words for this

"Nate" I said my tone a bit dismissive

"The bunks are over there and yours is under Shane's" He said pointing me to the doors on my left.

"This should be fun: I muttered making my way to the door. Throwing it open I saw a sulking Shane on the top bunk.

"Shane…" I started

"What?!" He snapped at me

"Shane" I spoke my voice harsh this time

"Sorry" he said

"Shane, I thought you said you could be an actual person. You're not doing so well right now" I said

"I know…I know" he said jumping off the bed and landing next to me.

"Shane, what was it this time?" I asked

"Nate…Nate and his constant nagging. Shane do this. Shane do that. Blah, blah, blah." He said mimicking Nate. I giggled laughing at this.

"Next time, maybe just take a few deep breaths. Think about something peaceful. Something…please Shane tell me you're actually trying" I pleaded with him

"I'm trying" he said looking straight into my eyes. His eyes shone with truth and I knew that I indeed could believe him.

"Promise, because I'm going to hold you to that" I said

"Promise" he said pulling me into a hug. And if it wasn't for Jason we might've staid that way.

"Shane and Mitchie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—"

"Shut up Jase" Shane said as we jumped apart

"Jeff's calling a meeting" Nate's voice said from behind Jason

"Let's go see what he wants" I said pushing through them

I made myself comfortable on the couch while the guys huddled around me. Jeff waited until we were settled to talk to us. It took a few minutes, but we finally were settled and he could start talking.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a press conference addressing why Mitchie is here with us" He said pausing to hear our responses.

"Do we have to?" Shane asked

"Yes, and tomorrow we have photo shoot and interview with teen bop magazine. Mitchie I expect you to be with them at all times." He said

"Umm…schoolwork?" I asked even though we didn't start school for four more days.

"You'll do your school work when Nate does his" he said. And I saw Nate smile at the fact that he now had someone to do school work with.

"Okay then" I said

"We all good?" he asked

"Yeah" we echoed

"Shane, your problem all fixed?' he asked his voice serious

"Yeah" He said sheepishly

"You had to help him didn't you?" he said facing me

"Yeah" I replied shrugging it off

"Good work. See you guys tomorrow" He said walking off the bus at the stoplight

"Guitar Hero anyone?" Jason asked

"I'll play with you" I said

"Mitchie you're the best. Shane and Nate won't play with me anymore. They said they were busy" he said and I laughed at his eagerness.

**Reviews make a happy author…so REVIEW…please!**

**.Glass**


	4. Wait A Minute I Have More To Say

Disclaimer…

_Song: Silence- Aly and Aj_

"**Wait a minute I have more to say, and I care if you're listening to me"**

"Rise and Shine" Jeff said waking us all up from our peaceful slumber

"Go away Jeff" Shane said throwing his pillow down from his bunk, hitting him square in the head. Jeff gave me a look and I sighed.

"Shane, wake up" I said shaking him

"Go. Away." He said this time his ton e was harsh. Before I could say anything I noticed the audience that had gathered around our bunk.

"Shane we have a press conference in an hour" Jeff said trying to get him out of bed.

"Jeff you might want to see this" Nate said handing him his laptop.

**Connect 3's new girl**

_Does one of Connect 3 have a new girlfriend? That question has yet to be answered, but we have seen a lady hanging around with them on their tour bus. Why is she here? Well let's hope they're not doing it in_ there.

"Shane, come on press conference" Jeff pleaded again

"If I say I'll do it will you let me sleep some more?" He asked groggily

"I might, Mitchie seems to have other plans though" He said as I jumped up on his bed

"Sleep" He said attempting to fall back asleep

"No, you're lesson for today is respecting your elders" I said reading it straight off my PDA

"You're kidding me right?" he asked his bed head hilarious

"Nope, so because Jeff is an elder…no talking back to him and get your but out of bed" I said hopping off of the bed.

"Ugh" He said joining me on the floor and making his way to the small kitchen.

I heard him mumble coffee a few times and sighed.

I pulled out a bowl, some cereal, a spoon, and milk. I poured the milk and cereal in the bowl before returning them. Upon turning around I saw Shane trying to steal my breakfast.

"Drop it mister" I said taking the bowl from him and sliding into the booth next to Nate.

"Darn" he said turning back around.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Nate

"Yeah" Nate admitted

"This is going to be very interesting" I said

"But, he's getting better. He got out of bed faster thanks to you" he said

"Well I'm glad to be of service" I said

"Well that's what you're here for" He said as the bus made a stop at some hotel.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked

"Time to take showers" Nate informed me as I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with clothes, shampoo, my toothbrush, and all the other goodies used to tidy up.

"Disguises" he said and I watched as everyone slipped on a hat and a pair of sunglasses. I followed them and walked out of the bus with them.

We made our way to the front desk. Jeff checked out three rooms and we were off. Riding in the elevator was boring. The elevator muzak was boring as usual and when we got to our rooms I really had to pee.

Making my way to the bathroom I marveled at how expensive looking it was. I stripped down and made my way into the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and I suddenly wasn't so nervous for my first press conference. When I was done I dried off before slipping into my outfit. I blow-dried my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail before doing my makeup. It was another ten minutes before I was really ready to go.

Slipping out of my room I knocked softly on Nate and Jason's door. I saw the flicker of an eye in the peep hole and in a flash the door opened. Nate was on the bed playing around with his guitar and Jason was going back to straighten his hair. Something that I was kind of scared to watch him do.

"Whatca' doing?" I asked imitating the voice of Isabella on that show that I just can't seem to remember.

"Writing a song" he said

"Can I hear it?" I asked

"I guess" he said starting to play a tune on his guitar and starting to sing along with it

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_

"It's good" I said looking at him truth brimming my eyes

"Well, that's all I have and we have to go" He said putting his guitar back into its case and getting up to leave.

"Jason, let's go" I said softly

"Coming" He said grabbing his straightener and his bag.

"Shane's on his way" Nate said hanging up his phone and opening the door for us. Thank you I mumbled as we made our way out of the hotel and back into the bus.

"Read?" Nate asked as soon as we got there

"As, I'll ever be" I said

"Let's just get this over with" Shane mumbled

"Shane…" I started

"Whatever" he said dismissing anything I was about to say

We walked into a crowd of photographers. Who is she? What's your name? Shane over here! Nate look this way! Jason!

"Just keep walking" Shane said slipping behind me as we followed Big Rob into the room.

Taking our seats I started to get really nervous. Jeff smiled a reassuring smile at me and warned us that we would be starting.

"First question" Jeff said pointing at one of the news people

"Who is she?" he asked

"Michelle Torres, but we just call her Mitchie" Nate said

"Why is she here?" Another one asked

"I'm here, because I'm going to be helping Shane fix his attitude problem. My boss, A.K.A. Shames Physiatrist, says that he needs it." I said

This process went on for awhile. A question an answer another question another answer. Thirty minutes later we were pulling up to a Mc Donald's for lunch. We had went through the drive through because Connect 3 had a photo shoot/interview to do.

"Welcome" One of the ladies said as soon as we entered the building

"Hey, Sarah" Nate said giving her a hug

"Hey, do you guys want to do the interview or the photo shoot first?" She asked

"Interview" We all answered and I laughed at the fact that we were being asked even more questions.

Sitting on the couch I laughed as a panicked face flashed in front of the intern working there. I told Shane with my eyes to be good. And I heard him mumble something about trying.

"Okay, we all know why you're here" She said motioning towards me "So, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked me

"Yeah, I guess it's only my second day with them and I've already had to clam Shane down" I said laughing

"Well you sure did do a good job of it" Nate said

"Yeah, she got Shane up an hour earlier today" Jason said

The interview was like a conversation. Much more laid back than the press conference and I didn't' have to answer any more questions besides that. I watched as the boys got into wardrobe and was surprised when I was pulled in also.

"It would look weird if a quote from you came up, but no picture" Nate said. Oh, I mouthed.

Connect 3 alone took several sets of pictures, before they needed me to join them. I tried to protest, but it didn't really work. I laughed as they all lifted me up on the side and I smiled. I looked up at Shane. This was the real Shane, the real one. I smiled as he picked me up and started to spin me around.

"Shane put me down" I insisted

"Nope" He said

"Nate!" I screamed

"Sorry, no can do" he said as Jason came barreling towards us knocking us to the ground. I watched Nate fall on top of us as they took pictures of us in the dog pile we had formed.

"Shane was that you being a real person?" I asked him as we walked out of the building

"Yeah, when we do photo shoots no one is pressuring me to be someone I'm not. I can just let loose" He said as we hopped on the bus.

And I realized that he just wanted someone who would listen to what he said. Someone who would take him seriously. Someone…

**Love you guys…review please**

**.Glass**


	5. She Woke Up With Hope

Disclaimer: Don't won CR or HSM or WoWP

_Song: Absolutely(Story of a Girl) – Nine Days _

"**She woke up with hope, but she only found tears"**

"A bright sunny day" I said getting out of bed yawning

"Morning" Nate said joining me on the couch

"Morning" I said grabbing the remote from him and changing the channel

"I was watching that" he said as I got up and wandered into the kitchen

"Too bad" I said getting cereal out to eat

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, filled with Selena Gomez's voice, I joined Nate on the couch. This time I gave him back the remote and started to eat my honey-nut cheerios. Another presence was graced upon on. The image of a groggy Shane appeared in the corner of my vision.

"Morning, Shane" I said cheerily munching on my food

"Coffee" He said before chanting it

"Is he always like that?" I asked Nate

"Yeah, coffee first, talking later" He admitted

"Oh" I said going back to eating while Nate was busy trying to find something good to watch.

"Morning guys!" Jason said bounding into the room.

"Morning" we all chorused

"Mitchie" Jason said with big puppy dog eyes

"Yes" I answered back at him

"Will you play guitar hero with me?" he asked

"Ummm, I think I'm going to pass on that" I said letting him down softly

"Shane, Nate?" He asked

"No" was the general answer from both of them…well along with some excuse.

"I guess I'll just work on my new birdhouse" he said and I heard the other boys groan

Feeling my PDA go off in my pocket I grabbed it to read what e-mail Ms. Dean had sent me. Apparently today was all about relaxing. Okay then, I just hope we're not doing anything today.

"Shane, you lesson for today is relaxing. Don't stress over anything today and when you feel like you're getting angry, deep breaths" I said

"Okay then" He said flopping down next to me

"Shane you're squishing me" I said referring to the fact that he was attempting to sit on me

"…"

"Shane I'm gonna spill this milk covered cereal on you" I said and he got off me like lighting

"Interesting" I heard Nate say

"What's so interesting?" I asked him

"Jeff wants to know if you can sing" he said

"Umm…you see…I…umm…" I said busying myself with washing my bowl out

"Mitchie" Shane said entirely focused on me now

"Yeah, I can BUT, I've never sang in front of anybody" I admitted sheepishly

"Mitchie sing for us" And eager Jason said

"I…" I started to say before Nate cut me off

"If she doesn't want to sing Jason don't push her" He said defending me

"It's okay, Nate. I'll try" And I opened my mouth, closed my eyes, and began to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

"That was amazing" Nate said

"It wasn't too bad" Shane said

"Come on Shane it was amazing" Nate said

"She's just an amateur" He said

"Mitchie" Nate started, but before he could finish I walked off to my bunk.

I could hear them whispering about me and I drew my curtain before calling my mom. I listened to it ring and heard the answering machine pick up.

"Hi mom, I'm doing well here if you just wanted to know. Tell dad I said hi. I guess that's really it." I said before hanging up

"Miss them?" Shane asked

"Why would you want to know?" I asked him my voice harsh and cold

"Because Nate said I need to tell you I'm sorry" he admitted

"Well that's very nice of Nate" I said

"Forgive me?" he asked

"No" I said smiling

"Come on. What do I have to do?"

"You have to act like a normal person for the rest of this tour" I said

"Mitchie, but…" he started before I cut him off

"Promise" I said

"Promise, now do you forgive me?" He asked

"Yeah I forgive you" I said giving him a hug

**Reviews= happy author, happy author= more chapters, more chapters = happy you**

**.Glass**


	6. Just Dance

Disclaimer: Seriously do I need one in every chapter?

_Song: Just dance- Lady GaGa_

"**Just dance, gonna be okay"**

"Jeff's hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jason screamed

"Coming" I said making my way from my bunk, which I was napping in, to the front of the bus.

"Hi Mitchie" He said

"Hey" I said back

"Hello Jeff" Shane said as he entered. And I giggled at how polite he was being.

"Uh, wow, hi Shane" he said

"Jeff…Jeff" Nate said waving his hand in front of him

"Yeah" He said snapping out of his daze

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Oh, well you guys know how Tess Tyler is opening for you guys" he said pausing to get an answer

"Yeah" I heard everyone say

"Well she has strep throat right now, and will not be joining us in the first three shows" He said

"I hope she gets better" I said

"I don't" Shane mumbled receiving an elbow in his stomach thanks to me

"I mean, I do" Shane said staring straight at me and I just smiled

"Well as you know I asked Nate if Mitchie could sing. So Mitchie I have a question will you sing for me" I shrugged and opened my mouth to sing

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

La di da di da

"That was amazing" Jeff said

"Jeff is there a reason you're asking Mitchie to sing?" Nate asked

"Well we were thinking Mitchie could fill in for Tess at the first three shows" And My mouth flew open

"Uh… well you see…" I couldn't quite spit out what I was going to say

"Mitchie's never sung in front of a crowd" Jason spit out for me

"Well this could be a learning experience" He said

"Jeff, who's going to play her music?" Shane asked

"That is a good question. Mitchie, do you know of anyone that knows the tune to all of your songs?" He asked

"My friend Caitlyn does" I admitted

"Great, call her and tell her to be ready tomorrow at two. We'll get Connect 3's private jet to fly her out here" He said

"You guys have a private jet?" I asked turning to face them

"Yeah, it's soooo cool" Jason said

"Wow" I said sitting on the couch as Jeff got off at the gas station

"Hey Caitlyn" I said as soon as she picked up

"Mitchie!" She screamed

"I'm doing great how are you?" I asked

"Awesome" She said

"Well great because your bags need to be packed and ready to leave on Connect 3's private jet tomorrow at two. Shane!" I called cupping my hand around the speaker of the phone as Shane came over, his mouthy filled with apples and peanut butter.

"Who's taking her to the jet?" I asked

"Bob, our driver" He said

"Does he need her address?" I asked him

"Yeah" he admitted

"Hey Caitlyn tell Shane your address" I said handing the phone to him and giving him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you Caitlyn" Shane said handing the phone back to me

"Did he just say thank you?" She asked me

"Yeah" I admitted

"Why do I need to come on tour with you?" She asked

"Tess Tyler as strep and they want me to open for their first 3 shows" I admitted as I held the phone away from my ear as she screamed.

"Caitlyn?" Nate questioned and I nodded my head yes

"Caitlyn done?" I asked

"Yeah, and to get over your stage fright just dance" She said

"Don't even jinx it" I said hanging up


	7. We Won't Give Up The Fight

Disclaimer: Not even going to say anything

_Song: The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls_

"**We won't give up the fight, we scream loud at the top of our lungs"**

"Mitchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Caitlyn screamed latching on to me for a hug as she entered the bus.

"Caitlyn, you're…" I started to say as she got the message and let go

"What's with all the screaming?" A grumpy looking Shane asked

"Caitlyn's here" I said

"Oh, hi Caitlyn I'm going back to bed" he said before turning back around and making his way to his bunk

"Caitlyn you can stay in my bunk I'll sleep on the couch" I said taking her bags from her

"Mitchie, no I'll sleep on the couch" She protested

"Caitlyn you're my guest you will sleep in my bunk" I said leading her over to where it was

"Shane, come on" Nate said pleading with him

"What's wrong?" I asked Nate

"I finished my song, but Shane won't come down to hear it" he said

"Hold on" I said walking away leaving Caitlyn with Nate and quickly swerved back around

"Caitlyn this is Nate, Nate this is Caitlyn. You can thank me later" I said walking back in the direction I came in

I made my way past Jason, who was trying to build a virtual birdhouse, and into the kitchen. Sighing I made my way to the coffee machine and poured in the beans. I waited patiently for it to brew a fresh cup of coffee and put it in one of those covered mugs. On the way back I saw that Jason was almost done and smiled at him as I walked by.

Caitlyn and Nate were sitting on my bunk talking about music. I didn't pay any mind to them and climbed up to Shane's bunk. His bed head was the only thing visible in the mess of sheets that were on top of him.

"Shane" I said gently nudging him

"Go away" He said turning over

"I have coffee" I said

"Coffee" he said sitting straight up and banging his head on the top of the roof.

"What was that?" Nate asked jumping out of my bunk

"That was the sound of Shane waking up" I said handing him the coffee

"So, is there a reason you woke me up?" he asked

"Nate finished his song" I informed him

"Nate, you finished a song" Caitlyn said shocked

"Yeah, Mitchie's heard most of it" he admitted

"I helped him write it" I told her

"Oh" She said making our way back to the front of the bus

Nate grabbed his guitar and started to strum the familiar melody on his guitar and began to sing Play My Music.

"That was good man, better than the stupid shit we have to play" Shane said

"Language" I said hitting him in the stomach

"Mitchie you have to stop doing that" he said turning to face me

"And you have to stop cussing" I said sticking my tongue at him

"Oh, you're going to get something for that "He said putting his coffee down

"Shane, I'm soooooooooo scared" I said feigning fear

"You better be" he said as he started to run after me

"Are they always like that?" I heard Caitlyn ask

"Every once and awhile" Nate admitted

"I've got you now" Shane said tackling me when we got to the front of the bus

"Shane, get off me" I said trying to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Say, Shane is the Hottest rockstar in the WORLD first" he said

"I'm supposed to be helping you get rid of your ego, not helping it grow" I informed him

"Say it" he said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Mitchie just say it already" Caitlyn said getting fed up with us

"Shane is the hottest POPstar in the world" I said smirking at him

"It's ROCKstar" He said

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's POPstar"

"I won't get off you until you say it correctly" He informed me

"Fine" I huffed "Shane is the hottest rock star in the world" I said as he got off of me

"Happy?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said

**New Years/ Christmas present for you guys. Two chapters in one day**

**.Glass**


	8. Time For Me To Fly

Disclaimer: Nope not even saying it

_Song: Time for Me to Fly- Jonas Brothers_

"**Time for me to fly, time for me to soar"**

This was it. We had rehearsal earlier today and Caitlyn and I went through each song smoothly. That time it was only the crew, Connect 3, their 'people', and Caitlyn. Now.... now it was prime time. I stood off to the side, where no one could see me, and looked out into the audience. What met my eyes sent me into a complete panic.

This was an auditorium filled with screaming girls. Okay, there were probably some guys who came just to see Tess, but still. I looked around and everything seemed to turn into a blur. I had the hardest time finding the way backstage. The show started in twenty minutes and I was just checking the crowd.

The boys had been in lockdown mode for an hour or so. Big Rob let me in even though. Still in my daze I took a seat on the couch observed the blurred figures around me. I didn't even pay attention to whoever thought it would be fun to talk to glassy-eyed-Mitchie.

"Mitchie?" I heard someone say waving their hand in front of me. I desperately tried to respond, but I couldn't

"Caitlynnnnnn" This person screamed

"Yeah" I heard her voice

"Mitchie's not responding" He said as Caitlyn took a seat next to me

"Mitchie?" She asked before realizing what my problem was

"Stage fright "Shane said before she could start to say what it was

"Mitchie, say something" Jason said

"Umm…" I said slowly snapping out of my daze

"Are you going to be okay?" Nate asked me sincerely

"Yeah…phst…I'll be…" But they weren't buying it

"Mitchie" Shane said his voice stern and giving me a stare

"I'll be fine, am I going to be able to see them?" I asked just to make sure

"Nope, the stage lights kinda blind you from seeing them" Nate said returning to guitar hero with Jason

"Oh" I said

"Mitchie don't worry you'll do fine" Shane said getting up from the couch and joining them

"I sure hope so" I mumbled

"Mitchie" Caitlyn started

"I know suck it up" I said getting fed up with all this sympathy

"Actually, no. I know how much you love to sing, just don't look out to the audience

"Umm… Caitlyn…" I started

"It's not impossible" She said getting up

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No "

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine you win" I huffed

"Mitchie, you're on in five" Jeff said

"Ready?" She asked me

"It's now or never" I said getting up

"Remember, just focus on me I'll be on the side" She said

"And dance" I kidded with her

"Yeah that works" She said

"I was joking" I said hitting her while someone hooked a flesh colored microphone on me and handed a real one to me too

"One minute" Jeff said

"It's time for me to fly" I said making my way out onto the stage

"Hey, how are you guys?" I yelled as a chorus of answers echoed throughout the room.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I know you're all expecting Tess Tyler to open, but she won't be joining us right now" I listened to a chorus of boos this time

"So, I'm going to open for you guys" And this time a chorus of huhs answered

"This one is called Two Worlds Collide" I said while the introduction filled the room

I made it through the entire opening act. I was shocked by how effortless it actually was to sing on stage. I guess that may have had to do with the fact that I couldn't actually see anyone. I smiled as the last song ended and took a bow.

"Now who's ready for some Connect 3?" I asked hearing the roar of the audience

"I can't hear you" I screamed as the roar got louder

And before I knew it I was back offstage watching Connect 3 perform from my dressing room.

"You were amazing" Caitlyn said giving me a hug

"Thanks" I said

"You better remember me when you get famous" She said

"I could never forget you" I said

"Good"

This could actually be quite fun.

**.Glass**


	9. Share With Me The Blankets

Disclaimer: Nopers

_Song: Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade_

"**Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, cause it's cold outside"**

I guess I looked like a freak show this morning. I walked out of bed and it the loft of the bus flopping down on the couch. I rested my head against the side and closed my eyes. I was cold, even in my pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt, and goose bumps seemed to be running up and down my arms.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked me

"Just peachy" I replied opening my eyes to see Nate sitting right next to me

"Don't even bother" Caitlyn said from the kitchen

"Don't even bother with what?" Shane said walking into the loft, his clothes a mess and his hair sticking out in many places

"With Mitchie" Caitlyn replied perkily

"Shut up" I mumbled slipping under a blanket

"Mitchie, if you're sick…" Shane said starting to look worried

"I'm just fine" I snapped at them

"Geez Mitchie" Shane said backing away from me

"Any idea what it is?" Shane asked Caitlyn, turning to face her. I glared at her, fully aware of the fact that everyone's eyes were on me.

"She's umm…" She started not really knowing how to say

"Are you okay?" Nate asked me, again.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" I asked hugging the blankets tighter

"Caitlyn" Shane's reprimanding voice sounded from next to me

"I really can't say it's personal" She said fidgeting here and there, her gaze wondering.

"Fine" I said defeated as everyone turned to face me, "It's that time of the month" I said pouting

"What time of the month?" Jason asked clueless as every and I just shook my head

"You know it happens once a month to a girl when you know" I watched as Nate explained it to him, a light shade a pink filling his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked sitting down next to me, pulling the blankets over himself too.

"Like shit" I said resting my head on the side a closing my eyes.

"I thought you never cussed" he said musing over what I had just said

"So" I said looking up to glare at him

"You shouldn't mess with her today" Caitlyn said

"Hey, she ALWAYS gets on me about my cussing" He said in defense

"Yeah, but today's not a good day" She said as a painful cramp took over my body. I leaned over, crashing into Shane's body and bit my lip. He looked up at Caitlyn hoping for an answer.

"Cramp" She mouthed as if I wasn't even there

"Are all girls this bad?" Nate asked appearing next to her

"Not really. Mitchie's only like this the first full day" She said and I glared up at her

"Mitchie" Shane said trying to calm me down

"I can be mad at Caitlyn if I want to" I snapped at him

"And she's teaching me to be calm and collected?" he questioned

"Hey, don't look at me" She said walking as far away from the couch as possible.

"Ow" I said out of nowhere causing everyone's head to look at me

"Cramp?" Shane offered

"No, it like hurts right there" I said putting pressure in between my left shoulder blade and my neck

"There?" Nate asked putting pressure where my hand just was

"Yeah" I said wincing a little

"Does this help?" Shane asked rubbing where it hurt

"A little" I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I couldn't really tell who was yelling when I woke up, but someone was. As I opened my eyes I saw a vague image of the boys and their manager. I blinked a few times, making the image clearer, and yawned. As soon as they heard me yawn their bodies went rigid.

"What's up" I said tearing myself away from the couch and towards them. They were silently staring at each other, not answering my question. "No seriously guys whatever it is you can tell me" I said smiling at them trying to get them talking about whatever they were talking about

"Well, boys would you like to tell her?" Phil asked looking each one of them straight into the eyes

"Well, you see we signed a contract last year…" Jason started trailing off still leaving me with questions that were being unanswered. Luckily for me Nate stepped in and continued where Jason had easily left off from.

"This contract was one that would give us a ten minute or so reality show about how life was on the road. It was to be called Connect 3 Living the Dream, but we're unsure now if we want to let cameras follow us around on tour. I think that we all feel that any unnecessary media right now is not needed" Nate said in his I-am-the-boss voice

"Nate, if this has to do anything with me being on tour with you guys, it's okay you can tell me" I said wondering if that was the real reason they weren't going to go on with this deal.

"Yeah, that's kinda it. We don't want to expose you to the media if you don't want to be exposed. I think that_ I _feel like we shouldn't have to have cameras on tour capturing every moment. You know, Shane" He said with full sincerity

"Well, I don't mind being on camera if you guys do it. I'll just have to make sure Shane's in check, but yeah I would do it" I said trying to convince them to get along with it and do it.

"See I told you she wouldn't mine, and I don't have that bad of anger issues!" Shane shouted doing a short I-was-right-you-were-wrong victory dance around the loft.

"Oh, don't forget to tell Mitchie about the change of plans for tonight" Phil said before hopping off the parked bus and back into his bus.

"What change of plans?" I asked them wondering where Caitlyn had wondered off to.

"The change of plans" Shane said before clearing his throat. "Um, Nate you wanna tell her?" He asked pushing me towards Nate who blushed and waved his arms dramatically saying no.

"Jason, you're up" He said pushing me towards Jason

"I'm not the reason she's here" He said pushing towards Shane who was trying to retreat. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him sternly in the eyes. He was going to tell me or I was…well I didn't know what I was going to do, but hey who cares.

"Fine" He said plopping down on the couch defeated.

"Finally" I groaned Sitting down on the armrest next to him

"Tess is opening tonight's show" He said looking up at me to see what my reaction would be

"Okay, that's totally okay with me" I said perkily

"And we just took Caitlyn to the airport" He said as fast as he could

"Oh. My. Freakin'. Gawd. You guys took Caitlyn to the airport without letting me say goodbye first" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They all ran. I guess I looked pretty pissed off at them. I followed them to the back of the bus, cornering them in between the bathroom and Nate's bunk. They shielded their faces in fear of me punching them. I laughed at their silliness as I took Nate's pillow and smacked them in the head with it. Take that.

"Hey" Shane whined

"What" I said turning around and walking back up to the loft of the bus

"You wrecked my hair" He complained fixing his already perfect looking hair.

"Oh, quit complaining you're living the dream" I said jokingly as I walked a back to my bunk to change out of my pajamas.

I hurried to the bathroom and slipped on my skinny jeans, a graphic tee, my denim vest, and my converse. I pulled my hair half up and tied it with my hair elastic. I pulled the remainder of my hair up at the base of my neck and tied it there. I got out of the bathroom just in time. We were just pulling up at the venue, later than everyone else, and getting out.

"Uh oh" Shane said looking off to the right. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed upon the one and only Tess Tyler.

"Shane, Nate, Jason, and whoever you are" Tess said once she had reached us inside the venue

"We have to go rehearse" Nate said waving goodbye at Tess and me before leaving with the rest of the band to rehearse.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie" I said reaching out to shake her hand

"Like I care, you're just Shane's little helper" She scoffed at me and looked at my outfit.

"I have a name you know" I said pointing out that I wasn't just going to be called Shane's little helper

"Where'd you get that outfit, a dumpster?" She asked pulling each and every strand from my head

"No, actually I bought it when we were in L.A." I said smirking at her

"Whatever, as long as you stay away from me and my spotlight" She said a harsh smile on her face

"What?!" I yelled. Was she accusing me of being in her way.

"Nate's mine and will always be, and you better stay away from him" She said walking around me in a slow circle

"I don't even like Nate" I said strongly

"And you don't spend time writing songs with him and hanging out with him when Shane isn't there" She said. And it was true, we did those things.

"But we're just friends" I pleaded hoping that she would leave me alone

"Just stay away" She said as someone called her name and she left me alone

I walked backstage of the venue. Connect 3 was still on stage rehearsing. They sounded good, like normal, and I didn't notice how both Shane and Nate were glancing at me ever so often. They already knew Tess and I guess this was typical behavior for her, but my face still looked worried about her threat.

"What did she do?" Shane asked me as soon as he got off stage. We were all heading backstage to eat dinner before the show.

"She told me, in a very strong manner, to stay out of her spotlight and get out of the way with her and Nate" I laughed as Nate shivered at the thought of dating her

"That's ridiculous we're just friends and I've never in my life liked her" Nate said from behind us

"That's what I said, but she was all stay away from Nate. I know what's going on between you too" I said making fun of her snooty voice and attitude.

"She's such a bitch sometimes" Shane said

"Language" I reminded him as we each picked up a plate of food and sat down.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on it that girl's brain. But then I get a extremely scary mental image of it and ewwwwwwwwwww" Shane said shuddering

"Well when I think about what goes one in your mind I get that same feeling too" I said poking fun at him

"Hey, I'm not as bad as she is" He protested pouting and folding his arms across his chest

"Geez, Shane she was just joking" Nate said just as Tess was walking by

"Mitchie joking. What a joke I bet she doesn't even know how to sing" She scoffed yet again as she walked by

"Shane" I said sternly kicking him under the table.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Dude, you looked like you were going to punch Tess in the face" Jason imputed for my benefit.

"That was what it was for" I said pointing at Jason

"I was not" He protested yet again

"You were not and I'm the Queen of Ireland" I said saying proving how silly this conversation really was

"Fine you win. I was going to punch her. I mean just look at her" He whined

"No excuse" I said

"I hate you" He said sticking out his tongue at me

"I love you too" I said smiling wishing that I was really saying this for real and not just as a joke, but it's not like I like him…or do I…

**Thanks for reading and review this is an extra long chapter over 2,000 words. Sorry it took so long…I had midterms. Oh, would someone be willing to beta this story. And hey check out my awesome story Reality's Cliché and my profile which I have just updated along with this story and my username. I guess that's it. Love ya guys!**

**asher. rose .09**


	10. Your Problems Not For lack of Trying

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it

_Song: East Northumberland High- Miley Cyrus_

"**Your problems not for lack of trying, cause you do"**

It was quiet on the bus, well with the cameras around. The guys were trying their best to be normal with them around, but I just felt really awkward about them. They were nice though, they tried to keep out of our way on most days. Today was just normal in comparison to some of the others.

"Mitchie" Jeff said from the door as we stopped to get gas

"Yeah" I said getting up from my spot on the couch and making my way to the door.

"I think this is yours" He said handing me a case

"What is it?" I asked not fully understanding what this case was.

"Caitlyn told me to give you it, because she didn't want to wake you. Oh, and she says sorry about not saying goodbye, don't kill the guys" Jeff said

"Oh, well thanks Jeff" I said as he nodded his head and closed the door.

"What's that?" Shane asked appearing from behind me.

"I'm not sure" I answered while making my way back to the couch.

Nate had joined us and I fingered the zipper on the case. I pulled the zipper open slowly before moving on to the other zipper. I opened the buckle slowly before seeing something I hadn't seen in awhile. I sat mesmerized with the object. I slowly lifted it out of its case and attached the shoulder rest my mom must have put in the case. I unhooked the bow before tightening it and putting rosin on it.

"Wow" I said in complete shock of what I was holding in my hands.

"Mitchie, would you teach me how to play it?" Nate asked smiling his shy smile

"I would love to" I said placing it on my left shoulder and moving the bow across the a string. It was a tad out of tune and I sat back down and carefully tuned my violin to the sounds of the electric piano that Nate had brought out.

"Play something" Shane urged me.

I smiled at him and lifted my bow back to the string. I played the familiar melody of a Suzuki repertoire song. It was like the feeling of a dancer returning to a dance class, or a writer who, after a long writers block, figured out a great way to end a story and write the next chapter. I craved being able to play again.

I closed my eyes and got lost in the song. Just yesterday I had received an e-mail asking if I was joining the orchestra again this year. I had to reply back telling them I wasn't going to be starting back with them this year. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go back at all this year. But picking up this violin and playing again, it was wonderful.

They all started clapping as I finished the piece with as much gusto as I had started with. I took a Suzuki styled bow and proceeded to put it away. Before I could I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Shane looking down at me.

"That was really good" He said with a sincerity that I didn't think I'd ever hear him say

"Well I am a girl with many talents" I said trying to act as self centered as possible.

"Yeah, well don't push it" Shane said hitting me lightly on the arm.

I sighed as I put the violin away and checked the time. It was twelve and I inwardly groaned about what I had to do next. I saw our tutor come on the bus and the familiar sensation of doing school work filled my mind. I slipped my violin in my bunk and made my way to the table taking a seat across from Nate, who was already busy with his work.

"So, what's for school today?" I asked Ms. Violet

"You're doing 1- 42 even on page 360 and 52-55 on page 361 in math, you have to read the story "A Kid Nobody Could Handel" in literature and write an essay on something about it, you have to read section one chapter 3 in your science book and fill out this worksheet, for history you have to read section one chapter 8 and complete Identify and questions 1-4, and last but not least review for a Spanish quiz" She said all in one breath, or so it seemed.

"Sounds like fun" I said sarcastically as I got up and fished out my backpack.

"I feel really bad for you" Nate said looking up from one of his booklets that he has to do.

"It's just life" I said pulling out my math book and letting fall with a thump on the table.

The camera man filmed us doing our schooling. They gave up halfway through leaving us alone to finish. I could tell just with one look that Nate was almost finished. I had already done by history and science, pushing aside my math for last. I was currently working on reading the story for literature. As I grabbed my laptop from my bunk I sighed as Nate walked away from the table. I knew Ms. Violet was getting ready to leave and I smiled as she picked her stuff up and smiled at me.

"You done yet?" Shane asked yelling from the couch.

"Nope. Lit paper, Math, and Spanish quiz" I said as Nate slid in next to me.

Nate stayed quiet as he watched me type out a two paged paper on the Lit story, which I thought was pretty good. He pointed out grammatical errors as he came across them on the screen. When I was done I silently closed the document and sent it off to my teacher. Nate stayed there when I cranked open my math book.

I scratched my head in frustration as I tried to figure out how you exactly multiplied polynomials. I'd read the lesson time after time, but I wasn't quite getting anywhere from it. I groaned and let my head fall down to my book, making a thump sound. After a few minutes I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"I hate math" I mumbled

"You just use the foil operation" Nate spoke softly looking at his band mates playing guitar hero.

"The what?" I asked still confused

"The F.O.I.L. operation. You know first, outer, inner, last" He said facing me

"Come again" I said still confused

He spent a good twenty minutes explaining me through the process. He could tell that I was trying, but I wasn't really getting anywhere. After the tenth problem in my homework that he had helped me through it finally clicked.

Nate got off of the booth and made his way towards Shane jumping on his back causing Shane to lose the game. I looked down and continued on with my homework. I didn't need to study for my Spanish quiz. My parents often spoke Spanish to each other as a way to get back to their roots, teaching me when I was five.

"Done?" Shane asked as I plopped on top of him

"Yes" I said as Shane put his arms around me

"Shane" I said a few minutes later

"What?" He asked looking at me

"Let go?" I asked hoping that he would let go of me

"No" He said simply making the grip on me tighter

"Shane, come on I have to go the bathroom" I pleaded

"Fine" he said letting go of me so that I could go to the bathroom.

This time when I returned I sat on all three of them. My head was on the pillow on Nate's lap and my feet on Shane's. The crew laughed at the boys shocked expressions. I have a feeling that this is going to be on the web show for this week.

I looked up at Shane's face and saw that he was smiling at me. I quickly looked at the TV hoping that he couldn't see my blushing cheeks. I could feel both his and Nate's eyes on me and I just started blankly at the TV, like nothing had happened.

**Hey guys. I have just been told that my doctor thinks I have a mild case of scoliosis, joy! I want you guys to review with what you want to see in the latter chapters of the story. I'm running short on ideas. So, remember to review and yeah…**

**asher. rose. 09 **


	11. You Get The Best Of Both Worlds

Disclaimer: Nope me no own CR

_Song: Best of Both Worlds- Hannah Montana_

"**You get the best of both worlds, chilling out take it slow then you rock out the show"**

Today was an off day. We'd been looking forward to it for weeks now. Yesterday we had came to a conclusion on what to do. The guys, being all guy like, wanted to go to the local carnival, but I wanted to maybe take a dance class or something. So, it was decided that I would wake up super early and take a dance class and then we would go to the carnival.

Another thing we had decided earlier was that we were going to need either disguises or fake names. We couldn't really conclude on what we were going to do, so we just figured why not do both. After claiming our names, which the boys had already picked out ahead of time, we got to work on what we were going to wear.

So that's how I, Michelle Torres, ended up here at the carnival dressed like an emo girl. I glanced around at the boys. Shane was trying to be punk or emo, I can't really tell the difference. Nate was in Hollister clothes, he didn't like the way they smelled, but he went along with the gimmick anyway. Jason was, well I think he was a business man with the suit in all, but I was never too keen on his stereotype.

What about the names, you may ask. Well, Shane chose the name Joseph, but requested that we call him Joe for short. Nate chose the name Nicholas, but like his full name Nathaniel he chose to be called Nick for short. And Jason, well he just happened to open a baby name book and land on Kevin. And last but not least, I chose the name Demi.

And now were we in line for the ferris wheel. We were insanely close and I was bursting with excitement to get on. I kept my façade up while we stood next in line for the ride.

"Mitch…I mean Demi you're riding with Joe" Jason said smiling like a little kid. We are so going to get busted.

"Okay, Kevin I got that" I said slipping past him and up to Shane who was just about to get on.

"Ahhh, Demi just in time" He said pulling me into the seat and I laughed at his silliness. Slowly we descended up wards.

"We are so going to get busted" I said hitting him lightly

"Nah, ah" He said

"Then those screaming girls down there are just in my head" I said as we reached the top of the ride

"They're probably just people on a rollercoaster" He said smiling at me

"Shane they had Nate is mine buttons" I said looking straight at him

"You're just imagining things" he said as we started to descend down wards

"Shit, you're right" He said as we got closer to the ground

"Shane…" I said looking up at him

"Get off and make a run for it" He said pulling out his cell phone and calling Nate.

"Okay" I said as we got closer to the platform

"Now" He said as we rushed out of the car.

I felt Shane grab my hand and tug me through the crowds of screaming girls. Nate and Jason were close to us as we made our way back to the entrance. The girls were gaining on us with every second. Shane kept a firm grip on me as we made our way to the car. He opened the door in a rash manner and climbed in shutting the door after I got in.

"Wow" I said my voice raspy as Jason started the car and we were on our way

"The perks of being famous" Shane grimaced at me

"Be nice" I warned as we settled in for the car ride

We got back to the tour bus and grabbed our stuff. We were playing a show here tomorrow and we had planned on staying over at a hotel. I grabbed my bag and made a bee line for the car. I got in and rested my head on the cool glass window.

"Tired?" Nate asked getting in after me

"Just a tad. Those last few nights have been pretty sleepless" I admitted turning to face him

"If you fall asleep Shane or I could carry you inside" He said meekly

"Okay" I said resting my head back on the glass as we started to drive.

**That's really it for now. Gotta study.**

**asher. rose. 09**


	12. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: Me no own CR

_Song: Can I Have This Dance- Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron_

"**Take my hand, take a breath"**

"…and you hold the bow like this" I said while showing Nate the proper beginner bow hold.

"Like this?" He asked mimicking what my hand looked like.

"Close" I said before adjusting his fingers. "Now keep the bow hold while turning your wrist to make the bow vertical." I said showing him what to do.

"Okay" He said turning his bow while trying to keep his bow hold.

"Okay, now follow me. Up like a rocket" I said lifting my bow up before pausing to see if Nate had done the same, which he had. "Down like the rain" I said bringing my bow down and watching Nate do the same. "Side to side like a choo-choo train" I said while moving my bow from left to right and waiting for Nate, again. "Round and round you stir the soup" I said while making circles with my bow, and Nate followed. "That's how you do the loopy loop" I said moving my bow up and down quickly and watching as Nate did the same.

"That sounded and looked retarded" Shane said from the couch

"Shut up" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine" He grunted as the pillow collided with his face

"Want me to do it again?" Nate asked

"You remember it?" I asked and he nodded yes as I beckoned him to start.

"Up like a rocket. Down like the rain. Side to side like a choo-choo train. Round and round you stir the soup. That's how you do the loopy loop" He said making sure that each movement corresponded with the song.

"That was perfect" I said thinking back to when I had to learn it.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Shane asked from the couch being nosy

"A LONG time, considering I was doing that at five" I admitted sheepishly to Shane who broke out in laughter. "That's not funny" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah it was" He said still laughing.

"So, you hold the violin like this" I said placing the violin on his left shoulder and placing his hand on the neck of it.

"Like this?" He asked slightly uncomfortable with the position.

"Yeah" I said as the door swung open.

"I'm hereeeeeeeeeeee" Tess's whiny voice screeched as she made her way onto the bus.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked his voice sickly sweet as I strained hard not to slap her.

"My bus broke down, so I'm staying on yours until mine gets fixed" She said, dropping her bags on the floor.

"You're kidding me, right?" I whispered into Nate's ears and I watched as he shook his head no.

"Natey, you play the violin why didn't you tell me?" She asked and I watched Nate cringe at the use of that nickname.

"Yeah, well Mitchie's teaching me" He admitted

"I want Mitchie's bed" She said out of nowhere

"You can have my bed" Nate said while giving me back my violin to put in the case.

Shane saw Tess glaring at me as I slip my violin into my case. "It's okay Nate, she can sleep in my bunk"

"Yeah, I'll sleep in Shane's" I said as I make a beeline for my bunk. And I was a little surprised when Shane came over and joined me.

"Somebody's not happy" Shane said in my ear.

"I hate her" I said ripping my sheets from my bunk and throwing them on the ground next to my violin.

"Hey, Mitchie breathe." He said calmly and for a moment I felt like our roles were switched.

"I'm breathing" I snapped at him

And before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug. We rocked back and forth, swaying with the bus. I felt like I needed to scream, because I knew what would happen if Tess lived with us on the bus. It would be torture for ALL of us.

"Better?" He asked letting me go and I smiled as I took the sheets off of Shane's bed and replaced them with mine.

"Sleeping on the couch, fun" He groaned as I handed him his pillow and sheets.

"It's better than having Tess hate your guts" I said sighing

"Would that problem be solved if you were dating some other popstar?" He asked uncertainly

"What other popstar?" I asked already knowing the answer and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Me" He said sheepishly

"I would love to date you and you could've just asked" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I could've, but it was more fun seeing you crack" He said laughing

"You are so mean" I said smacking him slightly

"Don't you love me for that?" he asked

"Maybe" I said taking off running before getting pinned down at the front of the bus. "Shane" I whined

"Just say Shane is the best boyfriend ever" He said smirking and I looked around him to see Tess's face.

"You're not the best that would have to go to Billy Bob Bach III" I said jokingly

"Haha very funny Mitchie, but I'm not getting off of you until you say it" He said taunting me

"They're dating?" I heard Tess ask Nate

"I guess" Nate said in a sullen voice

"Fine, Shane is the best boyfriend ever…" I said trailing off as he got off of me. "Sike!" I yelled ducking behind Nate.

"Mitchie" He whined

"Fine, I love you too" I said

"I love you too" he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto the couch.

"So, Nate…" Tess said in a fake voice and Shane and I struggled not to laugh at her eagerness.

**So, it's under 1,000 words so I'll give you guys something to think about: You're my best friend… Okay that has like next to nothing to do with the next chapter….so: Tess. There you go it's been snowing/raining/icing where I am…FUN!...not!**

**asher. rose. 09**


	13. I've Never Been Perfect

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CR

A/N: I have a special treat for all those who have reviewed this last chapter making it over 100 reviews!!!!!

_Song: Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park_

"**I've never been perfect, but neither have you"**

I've never seen someone crack like Tess has. Ever since she has step foot on this bus she's been spooning for Nate. Each of her efforts was more pathetic than the worse. And that's why I awoke to both Nate and Shane's frantic voices in my ear.

"Go away" I mumbled turning over. It was a full day on the road and all I had really wanted is sleep.

"Mitchie, Tess…" Shane started trailing off. I paid no mind though because Shane and I were fake dating to solve my Tess problem.

"I'm sleeping" I mumbled yet again, this time pulling myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my eyes.

"Mitchie, Tess is having a breakdown" Nate said, which caused my eyes to flash open exposing me to the light of the bus.

"Like Shane breakdown or mental breakdown?" I asked curious about Tess's problem

"Mental" Nate said nodding his head

"Great" I said throwing off my covers and stepping out of the bed.

"She's on the couch" Nate said pushing me out of the door that separates the sleeping area with the living area.

"Tess…" I started taking a seat next to the sobbing figure

"Go AWAY" She said harshly through her tears

"Tess, I can help" I said rubbing her back in a soothing motion

"No, you can't help me. No one can" She said harshly jerking away from me

"Tess, what's wrong?" I asked being persistent

"Nothing" She said wiping her tears from her face and looking straight at me

"It's definitely not nothing" I said

"Well it is" She snapped at me before getting up

"Tess, you can tell me…I won't tell anyone" I said as she slowly took her seat back on the couch

"My parents are divorcing" She said looking straight at me. And for those few moments I felt the same pain that she was feeling, the same raw emotions that flooded her face.

"Tess, I'm sorry" I said with a true sincerity, getting divorces in Hollywood made big headlines.

"Do you know what it's like to have to live up to a standard?" She asked looking at me in a peculiar fashion.

"No, not really" I admitted after taking a pause to think about my answer.

"Well I live up to the standard of perfection" She admitted staring at her Gucci shoes.

"Tess, no one is perfect" I told her placing a hand on her shoulder

"I know. I've never been perfect and neither have you, but I have to try to live off of that standard." She admitted to me

"You don't have to" I said calmly glad that we were now getting along.

"I know, but for once I thought I could" She admitted slowly

"…By having parents that weren't divorcing?" I asked not fully understanding what she meant my for once she thought she could be perfect.

"I thought that if I was dating Nate I would somehow miraculously be perfect. I just wanted what you and Shane have" She admitted

"What Shane and I have?" I asked completely stunned. What Shane and I had was purely fake.

"Yeah, you two are super cute together and seem to always be having fun" She said smiling at me slightly

"Tess, I have to tell you something…" I said waiting for her approval

"Go ahead and tell me" She said in a calm voice

"Shane and I aren't really dating" I admitted my words slow at first

"What do you mean? You guys are totally a couple" She said stunned by what I had just told her.

"Shane and I were just pretending so that you would get off of my back about Nate" I admitted sheepishly

"Seriously, because you guys look like a real couple" She said still stunned

"Seriously, we aren't dating" I said firmly

"Well you better tell him the gigs off, oh and Mitchie…" She said apusing this time for my approval

"Yeah" I staid starting to stand up

"You can hang out with Nate as long as you want" She said smiling a soft smile

"Wait you're just over him like that?" I asked in awe

"Just like that, after all I have my eyes on another boy" She said smiling her same devilish smile

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Some guy back home, his name is Andrew" She said blushing slightly

"I wanna see a picture" I said while turning around

"Can do" She said smiling

"So…" Nate gestured apprehensively

"We're friend now and Shane and I can stop fake dating" I said smiling giving Nate a hug

"You guys were fake dating?" Nate whispered in my ear, which in turn made me shiver

"Yeah" I whispered into his ear

"Great" Shane said sarcastically walking away from us

"What his problem?" Nate asked me letting go

"No idea" I said walking to the front of the bus to chill with Shane.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**To all those who reviewed the last chapter this one is for you!**

XxMissHyperxX: I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

ersy: I updated for ya, keep reviewing!

LOVE iS THE REASON X3: Thanks for reviewing Mattie, your review made me smile and keep reading and reviewing.

utmy123: Just to stop Tess obviously…hehe…Shane and his mood swings…review and read for me!

casey08: Glad you thought it was cute; keep reading and reviewing!

EMMETRULEs247: Thanks for saying it was the best CR story you've ever read and I updated for the sake of you guys. Thanks for being review No. 100 your review was great and I loved that you were no. 100! Keep reading and reviewing!

2loveistodream14: Just playing…. Read and review more please!

JJAM4JBF2: Thanks and I will keep writing so keep reading a reviewing!

preenad: thanks and keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

TurnUpTheMusic-x: Thanks Jade I'm glad you love it. Keep reading and reviewing for me!

_**- - - - - - - - - - **_

**I glad you guys read this. Good news…I just got accepted to the Science and Tech program at a sliver medal high school. Yay me…review please I did this instead of studying history…**

**asher. rose. 09**


	14. I Like You Just The Way You Are

Disclaimer: Sorry

_Song: The Way I Are: Timbaland _

"**I like you just the way you are"**

"Coming…" I screamed running down the long hallway.

"They're starting!" Tess called from her dressing room.

Whoever in the world decided to put two dressing rooms on the polar opposite sides of the arena was crazy. I mean how are you supposed to get from one to another without having to take ten minutes. And those ten minutes I was talking about was when you were running, when you we out of breath and half walking it seemed to be longer.

"I'm here" I breathed slowly after entering the room.

"Finally" She joked as if I wasn't just on stage level with the guys wishing them good luck before I made my way back down to their dressing room.

"I don't know why we rush. I mean we see it every couple of days" I pointed out taking a set next to her on the couch.

"Because each show is uniquely different" She said smiling as I wacked her with a pillow for her silliness.

"I love you, too" She said turning to face the screen

"Uh, huh" I said coating my voice with sarcasm.

"You know you love me, you'd never live without me" She said smirking as the light bulb in my head went off.

"My gosh, that's perfect" I said as the words made their way into my head

"What's perfect?" She asked cluelessly

"What you just said, it's perfect. Hey, hand me those few sheets of paper and that pencil" I said grabbing the guitar next to us as she hurried to gather what I asked her for.

_You know you love me_

_You'd never live without me_

_It's perfect, never ending_

_Reality's to blame_

_We thought we were together_

_Together and forever_

_But boy, did those things change_

_You said love's never ending_

_Until the world comes down_

_So why do I watch it shatter_

_From that mirror to the ground_

_We're picking up the pieces_

_Our love lies in remains_

_Cause nothing's ever perfect_

_No matter what they say_

_You said love's never ending_

_Until the world comes down_

_So why do I watch it shatter_

_From that mirror to the ground_

_This jigsaw puzzle_

_This tango of despair_

_Just take me back forever_

_Body, mind, heart, and soul_

_You said love's never ending_

_Until the world comes down_

_So why do I watch it shatter_

_From that mirror to the ground_

_Let's try it once again love_

_Faith will come our way_

_Cause our love is never ending_

_And nothing's gonna change_

"That's good" Tess said after I figured out the last few chords.

"Thanks…" I said trailing off as my eyelids began to droop.

"Hey, if you need some sleep go ahead I'll tell the guys" She said smiling as I made my way off to my very own dreamland.

_ - _ - _ - _ -

"Nate" I whispered as I saw his faint figure approach me and scoop me up in his arms.

"Go back to sleep" He cooed gently as I saw Shane's figure approach us.

"She okay?" He asked with worry caking his voice

"Of course I'm okay" I said sleepily not knowing how those words came out of my mouth.

"I can take her" He offered

"I got her" Nate said carrying me out of the room

"Nate…"

"Yeah"

"You…smell…goodddd" I said yawning slowly and snuggling into his chest.

"Um…thanks" He said unsurely

I felt the cold air when we made our way outside. I tried to pry my eyes open, but failed miserably deciding to just slip back into my semi-conscious state.

"I……..love…you………….Shane" I mumbled as Nate put me down in my bunk. After hearing that I saw him frown.

"I…um…love you too, Mitchie" Shane said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Night…" I said before returning back to my dreamland.

**Sorry it was so short. I'm half-asleep, much like Mitchie is, at the moment and I wanted to post this now so that tomorrow I can fully concentrate on my Science fair. Hope you guys liked the song that I wrote for Mitchie. Review cause I love you guys.**

**asher. rose. 09**


	15. Look At Me In The Magazine

Disclaimer: I don't own CR

_Song- Pop Goes the Camera- Adam Lambert_

"**Look at me in the magazine, pop, pop, goes the camera"**

I guess I had been hanging out with the guys long enough to make it into magazines. I never thought that my fashion would be an issue though. But as I was flipping through the latest issue of my favorite magazine I learned that my fashion wasn't all that.

"I need a new wardrobe" I groaned

"I think you look beautiful the way you are" Shane commented.

"That's what you're supposed to say" I mentally groaned.

Ever since I accidentally admitted my feelings for Shane in my half- dream half-awake state we decided that maybe we should give a real relationship a try. Unlike the fake one we used to get Tess off of our backs. Everyone accepted the news that we were together with open arms, well everyone except Nate. He seemed distant now.

"I know, but you really are beautiful" He said coming over to give me a hug.

"Get away, your breath is rank. Go brush your teeth" I said as if I was talking to a young boy and not my super-star-hot-boyfriend.

"Fine" He grunted making his way into the bathroom located at the end of the bus.

"Hey, Nate" I said jumping onto the couch next to him.

"Hey…" He drew out slowly.

"Nate, what's the matter?" I asked knowing that something had been wrong for awhile.

"Nothing…"He said trailing off like he normally did again.

"Come on…"

"Nothing" He said again, this time shifting a little in his seat so that I could see hi notebook.

"Are you writing a new song?" I asked

"Yeah" He admitted reluctantly.

"Can I hear it?" I asked

"_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can talk for hours, just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast, we can fly tonight_

_Even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise that it'll never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to…"_

"It's not yet finished" He said indicating why he stopped and I mused on what could go after that.

"How about: _And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things_" I suggested

"That's really good" He said scrambling down to write the lyrics down.

"What's Nate up to?" Shane asked after returning from the bathroom.

"He's writing, shhhhhhhhh" I said

"Okay"

"I'm done" He said after 10 minutes of writing and erasing.

"Let's hear it" Shane suggested

"Jasonnnnnnnnnnnn" I screamed as a rather frazzled figure emerged from the back of the bus.

"Here" He said

"I'm not even going to ask why you look like that." I said

"New song" Nate said pulling out his guitar.

"_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can talk for hours, just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast, we can fly tonight_

_Even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise that it'll never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable"

"Dude, that's sick" Jason said using his child-like vocabulary, which I laughed at.

"It's seriously good" Shane said

"Thanks" Nate said blushing slightly.

"Aw…Nate's blushing" I cooed, which made him blush harder.

"Dude, you need a life" Shane said

"I have one" He replied pointing to the posters of them on the walls.

"You might have one, but you're seriously scaring me."

"What?" He asked slightly confused

"You come out with one hit song after another, you NEED a LIFE" Shane said.

"Shane, come on you didn't really have a life before I came around and helped you out" I said

"But now I do" He said batting his eyelashes trying to look cute.

"I'm still not going to kiss you" I said

"Damn" He said walking away

"Natey, here just needs a girlfriend. Don't worry I'll take care of it" I said leaning on him.

"Mitchie…: He started

"Don't Mitchie me, I'm going to get you a girlfriend by the end of the tour" I said

"You go girl" Shane yelled from the kitchen

"Never…say that again" I warned

"But I though you loved me…" He trailed off with his puppy dog eyes

"And I thought that you would have never used that phrase. I guess we were both wrong" I said joking around.

"What?" Nate said not following my lead.

"Just kidding, ily, too"

"Good, because I thought you were about to say that you were in love with Nate" He said wiping his brow.

"I love Nate, too. Just on a different level" I said sticking my tongue out at him and saw Nate shrink a little. This was going to be a long tour if I had to keep pleasing both of them.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had loads of homework, tests, and papers over the last month or so. I kept thinking about what to write and kept drawing blanks at first, but I did it andie! Review please because I love you guys! AND check out my joint account with angels. 02. Music it's angel. rose. 02. 09**

**asher. rose. 09**


	16. Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever cuz of school and my joint Sonny With A Chance story(ps check it out it's called Insert Title Here)(it's under the username angel. Symphonies. 02. 09[without the spaces]) lol and yet again I don't own CR, but I did DVR it on Mon

_Song: Cross My Heart- Marianas Trench_

_Song: Don't Speak- Jonas Brothers_

"**Take me home, I don't wanna be alone tonight"**

I sighed heavily as I watched Shane practice another song. My thoughts drifted, and I barely noticed all of them take a break. Shane, who couldn't be seen, was in his dressing room, while Nate and Jason worked through a few chords. Silently, I got up and made my way to Shane's dressing room.

"Shane" I heard a girl's voice moan from the other side of the door.

I gasp quietly, thinking the worse, as I push open the door. There he is, with some trampy pop star…Mikayla I think…making out. Almost instantly my mouth drops to the floor and my eyes widen.

"Shane" I say, my voice trembling as he pushes away from her and smoothes out his shirt

"This isn't what you think" He says

"Sure it isn't Shane…we're through" I said before running back down the hallway and into Nate's arms

"Mitchie!" I hear him scream in a desperate attempt

"So…I take it Shane was cheating on you" he said stroking my back gently

"Yeah" I hiccupped

"It's okay, any guy would be lucky to have you"

"Really?" I say as my eyes light up at him

"Yeah, any guy would be lucky to have a girl with your smile, grace, passion, beauty, smarts, and musical ability." He said as I felt him move gradually closer to me, before closing the gap between us.

"And you thought that I was cheating…look at you…you're…such a…hypocrite!" He screamed as I pulled myself away from Nate.

"Me! You were in full make out mode with Mikayla' I screamed at him

"Well, I bet that wasn't the first time you've kissed Nate!"

"Well..in a matter of fact it is!"

"And that was my first time kissing Mikayla!"

"Well, I hope you have a great time with her! I'm leaving!" I scream turning away from him and running down the hall.

My heart, was just shattered into a million pieces by both Shane Grey and Nate Black…Gawd I'm so screwed. My legs take control and I run back to the bus.

"Hi…Ms Dean?" I say into my phone sniffling

"Mitchie…is everything alright?" She asks

"I want to come home" I say into the phone

"Mitchie, you have a deal you have to stay" She pleads

"But I HAVE to go home"

"Mitchie, just because something happened between Shane and you, you just can't come running home" She explains coolly

"Ugh…"I groan hanging up my phone.

"Mitch, can you stay for me?" Nate asks

"I'm staying Nate, but not for you and not for Shane…for my job" I say walking off the bus and back into the arena

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_**_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Looking back on that year, a lot's change since then, and I can't regret anything that's happened. Nate is happily dating Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana, Jason finally found a girlfriend, Tess got married to one of the one of the Lucas brothers, and Shane and I have worked out our differences.

You see it turned out that Mikayla was trying to seduce Shane and that Shane realized that it was Nate who liked me and not I who liked Nate. It's been six years since then and I'm glad to say that when two different worlds collide, magical things can happen.

Like Shane Grey finding his true love and losing his diva problems in the process…Chad Dylan Cooper on the other hand…just has to realize what's right in front of him.

Love always and forever,

Michelle(Mitchie) Torres-Grey

"_It's the hope for all the hopeless in the worst of trying times, I resort to being speechless cause our love won't survive"_

**Thanks for reading you guys. I know it was a quick end, but I have a joint story called Insert Title Here in the Sonny With a Chance archive under the username angel. Symphonies. 02. 09 (without the spaces) that needs to be done and takes more time…condidering that we have to finish the first one and write the sequel… please review love always**

**Silent. Symphonies**

**Review**


End file.
